The Rose's Thorn
by Cateryna
Summary: An ItachiXHinata story! In order to help his company, Hiashi Hyuuga has decided to marry off his oldest daughter, Hinata, to Fugaku Uchiha's oldest son, Itachi. Itachi falls in love with Hinata at first sight, but she could care less about him! RXR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

-My first (actual) story on here. Read and review, please!-

--

"What is it you wished to talk about, Hiashi-san?"asked Fugaku, curiously, wondering what his business rival and good friend could possibly want. "Well, Fugaku-san, it has come to my attention that our business' have been at each other's throats for awhile now."said the pale-eyed Hyuuga, motioning for Fugaku to sit in the chair across from him. Fugaku acknowledged this with a nod. "Quite true."he said. Hiashi continued. "So, I think we should put an end to this fued by connecting our corporations." The eldest Uchiha tilted his head to the side, confusion evident on his face. "How do you propose we accomplish that, Hiashi-san?" The Hyuuga smirked, saying,"By connecting our families."

One week later

Hinata was in her favorite spot in the garden; the rose bushes. She loved their sweet scent and the way their petals floated gracefully to the ground, only to be swept away by Naruto, the gardener's son(and the other reason she enjoyed this part of the garden). "Oh, Hinata-chan, I nearly forgot! Master Hiashi wanted to see you in his study as soon as possible."said Naruto, straightening out his shirt after sweeping away some of the blood-red petals. "Th-thank you, N-Naruto-kun. I-I'll go and s-see him now."said the Hyuuga hieress, standing up from the bench she had been sitting on. "See you later, Hina-chan!"he said, turning around to tend to some of the roses. _If only I could be one of the roses he tends to so delicately..._thought Hinata, as she made her way, slowly, to her father's study.

Itachi Uchiha, oldest son of billionaire, Fugaku Uchiha, looked around lazily at the few pieces of art showcased in Hiashi Hyuuga's study._ This man could really use a better art dealer_, he thought, staring at a portrait of what seemed to be the very room they were in now. Itachi Uchiha, with his degrees in physics and biogenetics, was not someone you would think to have an interest in art. What most people don't know is that he was an excellent painter and painting was the only thing that had brought a smile to his lips ever since his mother had passed away when he was ten. Thinking about his mother always made Itachi's heart ache, so he returned his attention to the reason he was sitting in this horribly unoriginal room.

"Have you told Hinata-san about the arrangement, Hiashi-san?"asked Fugaku, sitting in the chair directly in front of Hiashi. "No, not yet. I haven't had the time. I assume that Itachi-san already knows, though?"asked Hiashi, turning his gaze to the Uchiha genius. Despite all of the awards and commendations Itachi had recieved, Hiashi was still not happy about marrying off his oldest daughter just yet, even though it was his idea. "Yes, he knows already. He has no problem with marrying Hinata-san, but are you sure about this, Hiashi-san? She's only seventeen, after all."said Fugaku, his onyx eyes staring at his long-time friend. Hiashi didn't answer immediately. After a moment of deep thought, he said,"Yes, i'm positive. In order to insure the future of our companies, we must join them together." What he didn't say was that it was really to insure the future of Hyuuga corp. At the hands of Itachi, the Uchiha corp. would have a long life, but Hinata, the rightful heir to the presidency of the Hyuuga corp., was too soft for big business._ Oh, Hizashi, if only you had been born first. Your son, Neji, would have made a much better president then Hinata could._thought Hiashi, thinking about his twin brother, who had died three years earlier, leaving his son, Neji, to take care of the branch company he had left behind in America. "Well, as long as your sure, Hiashi-san."said Fugaku, leaning back in his chair.

--

Read and review!! and i'll write a longer chapter next time!


	2. The Rose's Tears

YAY! People like my story!! (jumps for joy) Enjoy this next part, too!

Disclaimer:(checking) Nope, I still don't own Naruto..._sigh_

Walking to her father's study, Hinata contemplated what he might want with her. _I don't think i've done anything wrong_, she thought, almost running into a maid who was chatting happily with her companion. "Oh, i'm so sorry, Hinata-sama! I'm afraid I didn't see you!"said the maid, bowing apologetically. "That's all r-right, but may I ask w-what you were talking about before y-you ran into me?"said Hinata, thinking she had heard something about her father. "Well, I was just telling my friend that I had seen Itachi Uchiha in Hiashi-sama's study. He's _sooooooo _dreamy_..._"said the maid, looking into the distance for a second before her friend said good-bye and pulled the love-struck girl towards the kitchen. _Itachi Uchiha? What on Earth is he doing in my father's study??_

Itachi looked up when he heard the door to the study open hesitantly behind him. When his eyes fell on the young Hyuuga heiress, his mind emptied of all thoughts he had been thinking about. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven, since the person behind him could only be an angel. Her long, indigo-colored locks cascaded down her back and her bangs framed her heart-shaped face beautifully. Her lavender-tinted eyes stared curiously at the people in the study. Itachi had to refrain from smiling at her confusion._ She's just so...gorgeous_,he thought. On the other hand, Hinata was thinking,_So this is Itachi Uchiha...I see no reason for that maid to be swooning over him. I mean, sure, he's not ugly, but there's nothing overly nice about him. Naruto is much better looking. _Once Hiashi thought that their staring match had gone on for long enough, he nodded to Hinata and said,"Good of you to finally join us, Hinata. I was afraid that Naruto might have failed to give you the message. Please, have a seat next to Itachi-san." He waved his hand at an empty chair that Hinata had just noticed was there. Looking curiously at the two Uchihas, she accepted the seat.

"Father, may I-I ask w-what this is about?"asked Hinata, becoming uncomfortable under Itachi's stare. "Ah, yes, well, as i'm sure you know, our company has seen...better days, so, Fugaku-san and I were contemplating ways that would serve both of our companies well. That is why you are here."he said. "I'm afraid I-I still don't u-understand, Father."said Hinata, scratching her head in confusion. "Uh, well Hinata-san, what Hiashi-san came up with was to connect our two companies. Through marriage."said Fugaku, glancing at his son, then back at Hinata. "Oooooh...WHAT!?"she screamed, realizing, finally, why Itachi was in the office, too. "Y-you m-mean I-I have t-to m-m-m-marry HIM!?"yelled Hinata, her stutter becoming far more evident and her face turning an unknown shade of red. She pointed her index finger at Itachi, as if he were some sort of demon. "Man, I feel unloved."said Itachi, his oggleing of Hinata coming to a halt because of her rude statements towards him. "O-oh, i-i'm sorry! I didn't m-mean anything by that! I-It's just...i-i'm too young!"said Hinata, trying to think of an excuse. "That's not true. You'll be eighteen in a month."said Hiashi. "B-but, F-Father-" "No buts, Hinata! This is for the best. You would never have made a good president, anyway."said her father, closing his pale eyes and rubbing his temple. _Well, that was kind of cold..._thought Itachi, looking up at the now standing Hinata, who looked like she was about to cry. "U-um, pl-please e-excuse me."said the heiress, turning around and leaving the office, quickly. Itachi had got up to follow her, but he felt Fugaku grab his arm and pull him back down into the seat. "Don't worry about her, Itachi-san. She'll come around eventually!"said Hiashi, as if his oldest daughter hadn't just run out of the office in tears. _This man is not very nice._thought Itachi, staring at the Hyuuga that was now talking to his father, excitedly, about the wedding that was set to happen in a month._One month is all I have to make Hinata love me. I don't want her to be miserable during our marriage._thought Itachi, thinking of he could ask for help. _Ah! I know who i'll ask! Sasuke's fiance'._he thought, grinning inside his head.

MWAHAHA! Now then, who on earth could be Sasuke's fiance'?? (grins evilly) Just so you know, Sasuke's marriage is arranged, too, so it's not like he _actually_wants to marry her.(that's only her) Next chapter: Sasuke is introduced! As well as some other people! Who I haven't thought properly about just yet! R&R!


	3. The Rose's Explanation

YAY!! I'm so happy that people like my story!! Due to popular demand, Sakura is not Sasuke's fiance'. She was going to be, but I found the wisdom in the reviews and decided against it. It'll work out either way. :) Now then, since i'm Itachi's cat, I will make my master give the disclaimer!

Itachi: _sigh_ My cat does not own Naruto. I would be scared if she did._ shutters_

At a small tea shop

"Wow! You're getting married, Itachi-san!?"exclaimed/asked the blond seated across from Itachi. He covered his ears as Sasuke's fiance', Ino, squeeled happily. He didn't want to ask Ino for help, but he knew that it would be near impossible for him to make Hinata love him on his own. He wasn't exactly romantic. "Oh, this is so great! Once I marry Sasuke, i'll have a husband, a sister, and a brother!"she said, excitedly. "Well, it's actually my fiance' that I wanted to talk with you about, Ino-san."said Itachi, accepting the tea that the waiter brought over. "Oh, really? What's wrong with her?"asked Ino, pushing her bangs out of her face. "It's not that there's anything wrong with her! She's the most beautiful girl i've ever seen! The only problem is that she...doesn't like me."he said, scratching his head in embarrassment. Women usually loved him, but not Hinata. Ino held her finger up to her chin, thinking. "Hmm, well, if you tell me who she is, then maybe I could find out why she doesn't like you." "Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga corp." The blond flower heiress nearly dropped her cup of tea. "No way! I've been friends with Hinata-chan for years! If she's your fiance', then I know why she doesn't like you."she said. "Really!? Why?"asked Itachi, suddenly interested. "She's in love with her gardener's son, Naruto!"she said. Itachi's forehead hit the table in despair. _She loves a gardener over me!?_ he thought.

Kiba and Shino's favorite park

"Hey, Hina-chan! Why so glum?"asked Kiba, looking at his friend, who seemed very distraught. "Haven't you heard? She's getting married."explained Shino, who was staring transfixed at a butterfly. "Well, she should be happy about that! I mean, aren't weddings happy occasions?"he asked, throwing the stick that his dog, Akamaru, had fetched. "Arf, arf!"barked Akamaru, butting his head against Hinata's leg, which, at Akamaru's size, caused her to fall over. "Oh! I-i'm sorry, Akamaru. D-did you want something?"she asked the big, white dog. "He's wondering why you're so sad about getting married."said Kiba, concern evident in his eyes. "Oh, w-well, i-it's not that i-i'm sad. I-I mean, Itachi-san i-is a very n-nice man, and any w-woman would be h-happy to marry him, but..."she trailed off. "You don't like him?"asked Shino, after the butterfly flew away. "N-no! H-he's nice, it's just...i-i've only j-just met him and...I-I would like t-to know the man t-that I a-am to marry."she finished, poking her index fingers together, a nervous habit. "Yeah, you'd like to know if he had blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin."said Kiba, under his breath. "W-what!? N-no! N-Naruto i-is j-just a f-friend!"said the young heiress, her stuttering getting worse. "Yeah, whatever you say, Hina-chan."said Kiba, sneakily._ I think i'd better watch out for Kiba..._thought Hinata.

The Hyuuga Estate

"Hinata-sama, Ino-san is here to see you."said a maid, with Ino walking behind her. "T-thank you, Lila-san. H-hello, Ino-san."said Hinata, once the maid had left. "Hiya, Hina-chan! I heard that you were getting married, and I came to congradulate you."said Ino, hugging her friend and sitting beside her on the bench. "Oh, t-thank you, but i-i'm not very happy."said the Hyuuga, staring at the ground. "What do you mean? Itachi is a great guy! You can't dismiss someone you barely know, Hina-chan."said the blond, shaking her head. "W-well, h-how could I g-get to know him? H-he kind o-of scares me. A-and plus, w-what about m-my feelings f-for Naruto? I c-can't just ignore them..."said Hinata, sadly. She almost thought of her feelings for Naruto as a burden, since he had never noticed her as more then a friend. "Hina-chan, i'm telling you this because I care about you and I want you to be happy. You NEED to forget about Naruto. His eyes will always be on that...that _witch_, Sakura. He's just too much of a blockhead to notice you!"said Ino. Hinata jumped up from the bench and took a couple steps back. "Y-you shouldn't s-say stuff l-like that a-about Sakura-san, a-and Naruto-kun i-isn't a b-blockhead!"she said, angriliy. Ino hopped up from the bench and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Okay, okay, i'll take back what I said about Naruto...but Sakura is still a witch."she said, smirking. Sakura was always trying to flirt with Sasuke, twirling her crappily dyed pink hair in his face. "But, will you do something for me, Hina-chan?"asked Ino, anxiously. Hesitantly, Hinata nodded her head. "W-what is it?" "Will you go on a date with Itachi-san and then tell me if you still don't like him?" Hinata's eyes grew wide and her mouth went agape. "A-A d-date!? I-I d-don't-" "Nuh-uh, Hina-chan. You said you'd do it."said Ino, placing her hands on her hips. Hinata twiddled her index fingers for a moment, before saying,"O-okay, Ino-san. I-i'll do it." Ino jumped in the air, excitedly. She grabbed Hinata's hand and said,"Great! I'll go call Itachi and Sasuke, while you get all your dresses from your closet!" "Itachi a-and Sasuke?"asked Hinata. "Yep! We'll make it a double date so it will be easier on you!"said Ino, pulling her friend into the house.

Okay, so I know I said that Sasuke would be introduced in this chapter, but I changed my mind half way through. He'll be in the next chapter, though! Yay! I always wanted to write a date into a story! Oh, and all fans of naruhina, I apologize to. It's not that theres anything wrong with it, it's just not my favorite pairing. The same goes for sasusaku.(though there is something wrong with that pairing). So, R&R! Oh, and don't expect all the chapters to be as long as this one, I was just in a really good mood since I didn't have to go to school today! :)


	4. The Rose's Preparation

Hiya, peoples! I love reading your reviews! They make me feel so happy! :) So, I'm sorry to say that the date will not be in this chapter. It was supposed to be, but...yeah, so, hope ya like it! ps: This chapter is kind of interesting. :)

Disclaimer: I never have and never(_sniffle) _will own Naruto...DAMN! Itachi will never be mine...er, Hinata's! Yeah, that's what I meant!

--

"Hina-chan, you're going to where THAT??"asked Ino, staring, horrified, at the sweater and long skirt that Hinata was wearing. "W-what's wrong w-with it?"she asked, picking at the skirt with her fingers. "Well, I mean, there's nothing WRONG with it, it's just...don't you want to look sexy??"asked the blond, peering into Hinata's closet to try and find something better. After skimming the clothes, she stopped at something and, smiling, pulled it out. "How about this?" The traditional, Chinese-looking dress was long, but had a slash up the thigh that would show off your leg. The actual dress was a light lavender purple color and it had water lilies embroidered along the bottom and the top. Hinata's mother had owned the dress before she died and it had been left to Hinata in her will. "Um, i-isn't t-that a little t-too revealing?"asked Hinata. She had never actually worn the dress, never having needed it, and the thought of wearing it now slightly frightened her. "Are you kidding? You'll look BEAUTIFUL in this dress! Itachi-san will never take his eyes off you!" Ino tossed the dress to Hinata, who held it up to her body, experimentally. "D-do you really t-think he'll l-like it?"she asked, nervously. "Of course! I bet Sasuke will have a hard time keeping his eyes off you, too! But, you can't have him. He's mine. Itachi-san is ALL yours, though."said Ino, giggling. Hinata's face turned into a bright, red, tomato color. "I-I still h-have feelings for N-Naruto-kun, you know."she said, taking the dress into the bathroom, so she could change for the date that was set for 8:00 pm tonight. "We'll see, Hina-chan, we'll see."whispered Ino, smirking.

"Man, I don't want to go on a date with Ino."said Sasuke, with a sigh. "And your telling me this why?"asked Itachi, brushing his long, black hair. "Because, it's all your fiance's fault! If she wasn't so afraid of you, then Ino wouldn't have turned it into a double date..."said Sasuke. Itachi paused in the brushing of his hair to say,"Don't say mean stuff about Hinata-san. It isn't her fault that she's shy." Sasuke _hmphed_and said,"Yeah, just like it's not her fault that she likes Naruto, either." Itachi threw the brush at Sasuke, who just managed to dodge it. "Shut up, Sasuke! At least _my_fiance' isn't a fangirl!"he said, retrieving his brush from where it had landed next to his dresser. "Whatever. I guess i'll go change, since the date's in an hour."said Sasuke, looking up at the clock. "You'd better hurry, or else i'll leave you here."said the older Uchiha, putting his hair into it's normal ponytail. "Oh. I am so frightened."answered the younger Uchiha, in a robotic voice. "You will be of Ino if she finds out that you were late on purpose." At the mention of Ino being angry, Sasuke quickly left the room and started searching frantically for his tuxedo. **Nobody**likes Ino when she's angry.

"Hina-chan, are you ready? It's almost 8!"yelled Ino through the bathroom door. The door opened and out walked the Hyuuga heiress, wearing the Chinese dress and having her hair mostly down, with a little bit in a hanging bun. Her bangs looked the same as they always did. "Wow! You look great, Hina-chan!"said Ino. "S-so do y-you, Ino-san."said Hinata. Ino was wearing a black dress with slits up both thighs, no back, and a low neck line. Her hair was down and the bangs were covering her left eye, much like her older brother, Deidara, often wears his hair. Their examination of each other's clothes was halted by the ringing of the doorbell. "Oh, that must be the guys! I'll go and let them in!"said Ino, rushing down the stairs(which was amazing in high heels). "Hiya, Sasuke, Itachi!"said Ino, hugging her betrothed. "Where's Hinata-san?"asked Itachi. "She's upstairs. You can come down now, Hina-chan!"yelled the blond, looking up at the top of the stairs. Itachi and Sasuke both looked up to see Hinata walking down the stairs a lot slower then Ino. She wasn't as secure in heels. "Wow."said both Itachi and Sasuke at the same time. Ino would have been jealous if she wasn't such good friends with Hinata. However, she did bonk Sasuke on top of the head, saying,"Don't eyeball your brother's fiance'!" Sasuke rubbed his head as if it hurt, but Itachi took no notice of this. His eyes were only on Hinata. "You look...beautiful, Hinata-san."said Itachi, hardly believeing that this angel of a woman could possibly be his fiance'. "T-thank you, Itachi-san."said Hinata, blushing from the compliment. Sasuke looked at his watch and said,"We should get going. Our reservation is for 8:30." The others nodded and followed him out the door.

--

ARGH! Sorry! I know the date was supposed to be in this chapter, but them getting ready ended up taking a lot of words, so, you'll have to wait until the next chapter for the actual date. Damn, and I have most of it planned out, too. I'll try to write the next chapter and post it today, but don't be mad if it doesn't come out 'til tomorrow. I'll put a lot of good stuff in the next chapter, maybe even some itahina fluff moments(I know that you all love those)! I'll try to make it as interesting as possible to make up for not getting to the date in this chapter. SO SORRY!! ;(


	5. The Rose's Happy Ending?

Hiya, persons!! :) I just ate some spaghetti, so i'm hyper!! This is DEFINITELY the date chapter! Sasuke: It's about time... Me: Shut up, Sasgay!!

Sasuke: I told you not to call me that!

Me: Sasgay, Sasgay, Sasgay So, anyways, on with the disclaimer.

Sasuke: This stupid cat doesn't own Naruto. Itachi: Don't talk about my cat that way! Me: :

--

The drive to the restaurant was...uneventful. There wasn't much talk between the two couples(mostly just Sasuke saying that Itachi was going the wrong way). Upon arriving at the restaurant, Itachi, being the gentleman that he was, opened the passenger side door for Hinata, receiving a shy smile as thanks. The place that Ino had decided the date should be, was a popular French restaurant called "Eiffel". Hinata had never been there, having never had a reason to go out. Sasuke and Ino on the other hand... "Ah, Sasuke-san! Ino-san! It's great to see you again!"said the grey pony tailed waiter. "No, it's great to see YOU again, Kabuto-san!"said Ino, happily. She was apparently good friends with him. Sasuke looked angry. "Just take us to our seats already, Kabuto."said Sasuke, leaving out the honorific to show insult. "Right away, Sasuke-san."said Kabuto, choosing to ignore his lack of an honorific.

Once they were seated, Kabuto left to retrieve their drinks. This led them into another awkward silence. "So, Hina-chan, how do you like this place?"asked Ino, trying to make light conversation. "Um, i-it's nice."she replied. Ino nodded her head. "Yeah, me and Sasuke come here a lot. We're practically family!"she said, looking to Sasuke for confirmation. "Don't look at me. I hate it here. You're the one who always forces me to come."he said, twirling the menu in his hand. "Ah, but hate is a sure sign of family! You know you love the food! Oh, Kabuto-san, you brought the drinks!"said Ino, looking at the waiter who appeared out of nowhere behind Sasuke. "Yes, Ino-san. Water for Sasuke-san. Red wine for Itachi-san. Sweet tea for Hinata-san, and white wine for you, Ino-san."he said, passing the drinks to each person in turn. Kabuto left and a French waiter came to take their order. Itachi went first, asking for the salmon. Sasuke asked for the steak. Ino asked for the duck, and Hinata..."Um, well, i-i'm not s-sure what any o-of this is..." The menu was written in French, which everyone at the table could speak...except for Hinata. "What do you like to eat, Hinata-san?"asked Itachi, noticing the language barrier between Hinata and the menu. "Ch-chicken, but this m-menu has no p-pictures."she said. Itachi nodded and then ordered her the chicken in French. "Th-thank you, Itachi-san."she said, smiling shyly at him again. "No problem, Hinata-san." _Well, maybe he isn't that bad a guy_, thought Hinata, looking at Itachi out of the corner of her eye. The inner Ino smirked, as if she knew Hinata's thought just by the way she had looked at Itachi. _Yes! My plan is working!_she thought, glancing at Itachi to try and discern what he was thinking, but before she got the chance, she noticed someone appear behind Sasuke; a person she really didn't want to see.

"Hello, Ino-pig."said Sakura, glaring at her long-time rival. "What the hell are you doing here, Billboard Brow??"Ino nearly yelled, making Hinata jump in the seat next to Ino. Sakura smirked and pulled the person behind her foreward, the guy that Itachi didn't want to see: Naruto. "What? Can't Naruto-kun and I come to a romantic restaurant for a date?"she asked, coiling her arms around Naruto's bicep. "Heheh, hey Sasuke-teme, Itachi-san, Ino-chan, and Hinata-chan. Isn't it great!? Sakura-chan finally said she would go out with me!"he said, smiling broadly. Hinata was nearly in tears. "Um, th-that's gr-great, Na-Naruto-kun. I-if yo-you'll excuse m-me, I-I think I-I n-need some f-fresh a-air."she said, standing up and walking towards the exit. Once she was gone, Itachi stood up quickly, and said,"I think i'm going to go and check on her." Before he got outside, he heard Sasuke say, "Man, your a dobe, Naruto."

Once outside, Itachi looked around for Hinata and spotted her sitting on a bench. Sitting down next to her, he noticed that she was crying. "Hinata-san, are you alright?"he asked, knowing the answer already. "N-no."she managed to say before her tears became too much for her, and she started sobbing loudly. Itachi, unsure as to how you calm a crying woman, embraced her and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back, gently, and whispered reassurances into her ear(mostly of how he would kill Naruto, but...). After awhile, her tears grew fainter until they finally stopped, allowing her to talk again. She looked up at Itachi and whispered,"Th-thank you for holding me, Itachi-san." He smiled at her, and said,"No problem, Hina-chan. If...If I said I really liked you, Hina-chan, what would you say?" She leaned into his chest for a moment, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said,"I'd say I feel the same way about you...Ita-kun." She didn't stutter at all while saying that, and even gave him a new nickname. "I'm glad that you do. So then...you don't mind being my fiance'?"he asked. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Not at all."she said.

--

HA, THE END! Just kidding, there's a sequel. And it has, dun-du-du-dun, SAI! Yep, the guy that creeps everybody out! Well, looks like Itachi might have some competition, what with Sai having known Hinata longer and Hinata's father starting to think that he shouldn't force her to marry anyone. Who will Hinata choose?? Her fiance' or her old friend?? All that and more in "The Rose's Choices"! First chappie will be up tomorrow, no matter how long it takes me to write it, since tomorrow is a Friday and I won't have to go to sleep early! YIPPIE! PS: The next story will probably have more chapters then this one, oh, and if anyone has a better name then "The Rose's Thorn", please let me use it!! The original story fit with this title, but I changed it before I posted it on here and now it makes NO SENSE!! Thank you, and good night! :)


End file.
